To Hell and back
by AeslinnArt
Summary: One day, the dead stopped being dead, and Alice had to learn to survive. With a small group of survivors, she will build herself a new life, in what looks a lot like Hell. But can it be even worse with the comeback of her own Satan ? (Translated version)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

As mentionned in the summary, I'm french and writing in french. This is my modest translation, and I can say I did my best. (Google helped me. Thank God for Google.) If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me!

I published this story under the name "Alice's adventures in land of the dead" a few years ago, but never finished it. Since then, the story changed a lot, so did the characters. I deleted the original version, I know how frustrating an unfinished story is.

I'm still not sure if I will bring characters of the show in this story, maybe.

I took a lot of liberty with some things, others are very researched. I've never been to the US, so I can't tell for sure that everything is said the way it should be, I'm probably using some British words. At then end of the chapters, I'll explain what's researched and what's not.

* * *

\- … stay inside, safe, and don't put yourself in situation at risk …

For two days, this message has been on loop on the radio. Stay inside, stay safe, everyone that's bitten is doomed, aim for the head. The army is coming, believe my child.

But for now, the army doesn't seem very victorious. Everything we've seen is a car, probably stolen by survivors.

Mom wants us to stay here, but we don't have a lot of food and we're downtown, with a lot of dead around. I don't really want to die eaten by the downstairs neighbor, who was a sweet old little man until yesterday afternoon. Now... Let's say I'm happier than ever that the previous tenants installed a reinforced door.

We're not in a big city, I don't even know if we can call Laurens a city, but I still saw a lot of dead passing. They're disgusting and fascinating at the same time. Some look like normal people, just a little bit tired. Until they face you, and you see their decaying face, their white eyes that look at you but don't see you. I even saw her girl that was in highschool with me.

I go out through the window and sit down on the fire escape stairs, letting my legs hang into the void. I've always loved sitting here, especially at night, when the stars are bright, it's so relaxing. But for a few weeks, it also started being dangerous. If a dead see me or hear me, he's gonna join the little group of them who are waiting in the first floor. I don't really know who they are. Some of them are tenants from the building, some are not. Sometimes when something make a noise they move, like they suddenly snap out of their trance, but if they don't find anything interesting, they fall back in again.

\- Alice, come in, we're gonna talk.

Ah. Maybe she's thought about my proposal to go. We talked about it many times, and my opinion is that it's too risky staying here. There's not a lot of people, but also not a lot of ressources. And it's an occasion like any other to see this state a bit more. For more than a year that we're here, and I still haven't seen a lot of it. I'm so optimistic, it's amazing even for me.

I get up and go back in my room, carefully closing the window and the curtains, to make sure the light doesn't go through at night.

I join Mom in the living room, where she's sitting on the couch, seeming nervous and uncomfortable. Nothing new.

\- We're gonna go. I thought we could head for your aunt's house, it should be easier to protect.

Yeah, you will also completely follow Gloria, instead of having to chose for yourself.

\- Very good idea ! I'm gonna pack my things. When do we go ?

-I was thinking tomorrow morning, that way we can drive without attracting attention.

I nod and go back to my room, not finding anything to add. It's been a long time since me and Mom really talked anyway. When we finally got away from my father, I thought things would change. That she would regain control. That we'd have a better life. I was far from expecting she wouldn't change at all. And yet, here we are, further from each other than ever.

In the beginning, I tried to push her to go out, to meet people. Oh of course she's still kindness in a person, with me and others, but I wanted to shake her and tell her to wake up. To live for herself.

My things are already packed, in case we had to go quick. After diner, Mom starts to pack hers, and she spends most of the night doing so. She's gonna be vigorous tomorrow...

* * *

We had gas for a while, but when we fell short, we had to walk. Mom isn't athletic or resistant, and we progress at a ridiculously slow speed. I'm in rage, but I keep my opinion to myself.

We were lucky not to see too much dead. Anyway, I got equipment as soon as I could. I made a spear to get out of the building safely, with a broom, a knife and some tape, but as soon as I saw an armory, I got some better things. I found a few cool knives, and a pretty lightweight bow. I've never been happier than in this moment that I learned how to use it two years ago, during a nature class. My memory isn't perfect, and I need practice, but I'm not that bad. I need to train, just to make sure I don't die. That kind of concern.

Mom didn't took anything. It's not like her, even self defense isn't her thing... She told me she refused to kill people, and didn't want to hear anything about the fact that, in general, a head separated from it's body isn't really a person, or that when they try to eat us, killing them first seems like a good option.

So I'm doing the defense, on my own. As I can. Because we stayed at home for a while, I knew I had to aim for the head. What I didn't knew, was that the dead don't feel pain. Thinking about it, it makes sense, or they would agonize while rotting, but I didn't thought about it at first. I fully realised it when I thrust my blade into a dead's arm, and it didn't slow it down. I think I almost died at that point, but I got out.

I took a map and markers at a gas station, and every day I mark our progression roughly, to know approximately how much time we have left. But at our pace, it will be at least two weeks... We have to do a lot of detour, to avoid the places with too much dead.

My aunt live near Atlanta, in a house she bought about five years ago to this weird man, who wanted a huge wall around his property so that the neighbors wouldn't watch him. My aunt got it for her dogs to have a huge space to run in without them escaping. I've only been there once, but the place is creepy. I never really got used to it. I mostly remember that the walls were casting shadows everywhere, giving a feeling of confinement, which I hate. But for defense, it's handy.

I didn't say anything, not to dampen Mom's mood, but I know that the odds that aunt Gloria is still alive are almost non existent. She needs a lot of care, every day a nurse come to her house, and she spend a lot of time in hospitals. I doubt the hospital is still running, or that the nurse is still coming.

When night comes, Mom and I, well mostly I, decide that we're gonna spend the night in a sort of shed that is here. It's better than outside, because we can lock ourselves in, and sleep at the same time. I wake up every time there's a noise, but Mom doesn't, so when we're oustide we have to be on guard, and it's exhasuting which makes us even slower the next day.

I check every door that I can find, and we lock ourselves in a small study. The only other room that can be closed is full of electric stuff, and I don't want to get electocuted in my sleep if there's still power. Here, there was just some paper, that I threw outside. The person responsible for this study was messy... We both have a sleeping bag, found in an abandonned house that was very clean, and we use jackets as pillow.

Late in the night, I hear noise. Mom is asleep, but even if she wasn't she wouldn't be helping. I go out of the room and close the door, it will prevent the dead from coming in.

I move silently in the shed full of kitchen equipment boxes, trying to hear other noise. My knife is in my hand, reay to be used.

But it's not nescessary, because the people I see are alive.

Actually, they see me first. They litereally fall on me, and my training take over, putting one man down, and trapping the throat of the other in my arms. I press a little, to make him understand he better stay still. The one on the ground get up, painfully, but doesn't try anything, seeing is friend in a bad situation. A third one, older, comes and seems to understand what's going on.

\- Wow.. Can you let him go ? We don't want to hurt you.

The two other nod. I let him go and move back, taking my other knife out, the first one fell during the fight.

\- Sorry for attacking you, we thought you were a walker.

\- A walker ?

\- Yeah, like, a dead.

The man rubs his throat, but I know he won't have any bruises. Not a lot at least. I don't know why I'm saying man, because he looks more like a rebel teenager.

I unwind a little. They don't look like they're gonna attack me a second time, and apparently they're not bitten.

\- Are you alone ?

I immediatly curse myself for being so stupid. Never let your guard down. Above all when the ennemy is stronger and in larger number.

\- What does it change ?

I'm not sure how to react. How can I know if they want me any good ?

They look at each other, apparently surprised by my reaction. The youngest, who stopped rubbing his throat, says :

\- To know if we have to expect being chocked again.

\- I barely touched you, you won't even have bruises, so stop whining.

Hmm, I'm so great at giving a good first impression. One of them laugh, making fun of the other one for being owned like that.

\- The real reason is to know if you're in a group or if you want to join ours. You seem to be able to defend yourself on your own, but we're stronger together, so if you're interested...

I think about it for a moment. I never thought about joining a group. Until now, the goal was to join aunt Gloria alive, and then improvise. But it's a tempting offer. Not having to make sure two people make it out alive on my own would be a huge relief.

\- I have my mom with me. Only us two. I need to talk about it with her.

They didn't say anything when I mentionned Mom, so I guess a second person wouldn't bother them that much.

\- Okay, we'll look around in the same time. But hurry, we won't stay more than ten minutes.

I have nothing to add, so I just turn around and go back to Mom. On my way, I pick up my knife, putting it back in the sheath around my thigh. I hear them talk, and one of them follow me. I'm curious, but I don't turn around.

After waking Mom and explaining her the big ideas, she agrees almost instantly to join the group. It must be a relief for her to think she won't have to make any more decisions...

I pack my things quickly, and go out of the study, followed by Mom a few minutes later.

Good thing I didn't turned around earlier, I would have had a hateful look form the rebel teen, who followed me. He look at the bow with surprise in his eyes, but soon go back to his resting bored face, with a little bit of "fuck you" in it.

I inform him of our decision, and he just nods. Soon, we're on the go to their camp.

But is it the right thing to do ?

* * *

The town mentionned is Laurens, South Carolina.

Thank you for reading, if you feel like leaving a review I would love it very much!


	2. Chapter 2

\- Those people have a very smart camp. In the smart category, it deserves applause!

The first thing I noticed is the guy at the entrance. There's no one walking around the camp all the time to check for dead, but always someone at the entrance. He talked for a few minutes with one of the guy that brought us here, the oldest, named Arnold, who explained quickly what he knows about us. The guard didn't seemed pleased to see new people, but he didn't say anything.

As soon as we got in the camp, we were told we had to meet the leader. It didn't sound good.

But counter to what I expected, it went fine. The leader, Adrian, is very kind. We explained our plan and our goal quickly, and he said we were very lucky that we didn't met a horde of dead.

\- If you want to stay with us you're welcome, but with conditions.

He looked at me right in the eyes.

\- For the first day, I want you to give up your weapons. Men and women are equal, so it's not sexism, just caution. We've been attacked, so we want to be careful. After a few days, if everyone is think you're cool, you get them back and the case is closed.

It bothers me but I understand. Even without a weapon, I'm not completely defenceless. Mom doesn't have any weapon so it doesn't affect her.

\- The second thing is that you have to do your part of the work. No matter what it is, we won't let you rely on others for everything. There's a lot of different ways to help, and everyone does. If you don't, you're out.

Mom nods to say she understand their position on that. Knowing her, she's gonna do as much as she can, just to make others life easier. Pure altruism, to the extreme. Stupidity, from my point of view.

\- The living seems quite rare, so as long as they're not bitten or aggressive, they're potential friends. It's thanks to this rule that you're here today.

And that's all. He explain quickly how supplying is done, with teams of volunteer, and we were free to go. Because we don't have a tent, we'll have to share with some people, which means I probably won't be with Mom. Adrian, the leader, advised her to stay with Janya. She's got kids apparently, so Mom will be very pleased. Me, I'm not sure yet.

We can walk around the camp as we want, and we'll be introduced the next morning, because the night is almost over. I'm surprised the supply run was done at night, but I'll ask questions later. For now, I mostly need to be accepted.

I decide that I'm gonna explore the camp, even if it's dark. I want to know how the protection is, because for now all I've seen in tents in a forest, and it doesn't make me feel safe.

That's the thing that surprised me the most.

All around the camp, there's a sort of limit that the dead can't cross. Barbed wires are attached to the trees, every thirty centimetres, and they look strong enough to resist the weight of a man. For the dead on the ground, a ditch was dig, quite deep. It must have took a lot of time and energy. All of that completely prevents them from coming into the camp, and spares having someone constantly checking for walkers. It's brilliant.

After about 15 minutes of walking around, I realise that if I want to give a good impression tomorrow, I better get some sleep. I have no idea what time it is, but I already missed a lot of hours of potential sleep.

Because I have no idea where I'm gonna sleep, I go back to Adrian to ask him directly.

His headquarter, if we can call it that, it in a huge tent meant for family, with separate parts. There's a tiny bell at the entrance, tied to the zipper.

I shake it and hear Adrian say "yeah!"

I'm very surprised to see the teen from earlier, chatting with the leader. But that's not the surprising part, which is the kid in his arms, who's 5 years old at most. They're complete opposite. The kid's got cute cheeks, curly blond hair and curious blue eyes. The other one's got the blackest hair I've seen (probably dyed in my opinion), grey eyes, and a grumpy face. Disturbing picture. But hey, I4m not here to wonder if they're family of if he just like to take other's kids on a walk at this time of night.

\- Ah, Alice.

Oh oh. Maybe the rebel teen told him what happened earlier. Let's hope he doesn't consider me too dangerous to stay.

\- Jamie told me what happened in the shed.

Shit.

\- You seem capable, would you be interested in going on supply runs?

Hmm. I don't answer straight away, giving myself some time to think. It's dangerous, sure, but I don't want to hide because the world is dangerous. It was already dangerous before, just not the same way.

\- Okay.

The guy looks at me, surprised. I should probably use his name, now that I know it.

\- Okay, you do your first try tomorrow.

\- Unarmed ?

\- No, we'll give you your stuff when you'll go. I saw you got a bow, do you know how to hunt ?

I shake my head.

\- I only know the basics, I'm training but I still miss my targets a lot. I'm not good enough to kill deads with it. I won't take it, just my knives.

\- As you want. When you'll be able to use it better, it would be good to hunt, to make sure we have other option than food we find in houses and other places.

I nod. For a few minutes, they talk about the place where we're going, what we need compared to what they found today. It seems that the most urgent is a ventolin spray for a Megan. Bad luck...

\- Okay, everything's set. You'll be the first team, and Miguel and Frank the other. Try not to kill each other.

Okay, so I'm not the only one feeling the weird tension. I can't help it if he doesn't like me.

\- What were you coming for by the way ?

\- To know with who I can stay for tonight.

Looks like he regret asking. And I quickly understand why.

\- Ah, sure ! Well, take her with you, at least for today.

Jamie make a face, then look at the kid, still in his arms. I can guess that he doesn't want me staying with him, considering he doesn't like me.

\- You okay with it ?

The kid looks at me, then shake his head.

\- Well, you're approved. Follow me.

He wave goodbye to Adrian, and I follow him outside, very surprised he didn't just simply said no.

\- I'll sleep with him for tonight, and you'll take my place. If you need to stay with me, we'll find you a mat quickly.

\- It's just for tonight, don't worry you'll get rid of me soon.

He chuckles but doesn't add anything.

The tent he shares with the kid is quite clean, and to my surprise the bed are made. Quickly, but still. Some people take the time to make their bed in the middle of the apocalypse. I shrug and chose not to focus on the fact that even in the end of the world, people are more organised than me when everything is fine.

I get comfy, but don't take most of my stuff out, I'm here only for one night after all. Jamie is going through his stuff, looking for something, but I don't pay much attention. I decide to sleep in my sleeping bag, because despite the fact that we're in September, nights are cold.

\- Dylan, what do you say before sleep ?

The kid make a sign, then kiss him on the cheek. Jamie lets out a smile, but shake his head when the kid try to reach for the pacifier in his hand.

\- What about our guest ?

The kid pout, then come closer to me, do the same sign, and kiss me on the cheek too. I'm in shock.

\- He want you to give him a kiss too, so he's protected from monsters at night, explain Jamie.

Still surprised, I give a little kiss to the kid, he then goes back to Jamie, who gives him the pacifier without questions this time.

The kid lays down, and Jamie put a blanket on him before kissing him on the head. The kid then fall asleep.

\- I turn the light off only when he's sleeping, sorry.

\- No problem. It's sign language ?

He's probably not deaf, because he heard Jamie's questions. Or maybe he can read lips ?

\- No, it's just a sign between us two to say goodnight.

He does it at the same time, and I try to imitate it. Jamie watch me try and smile, then shake his head.

\- No, look. You bend your three fingers slightly, like this, and your thumb holds your pinky on your palm. Then you tap lightly on your cheek twice.

\- Which hand do I use ?

\- The one you want, but usually your dominant one.

I try the sign again.

\- Yes, like that.

I smile. Next time, I'll be able to sign too !

\- Come on, sleep now, because tomorrow I4m gonna wake you up early. You're gonna be introduced to the rest of the group.

I nod, and without saying anything else, he turns the light off.

* * *

Turns out I translated the second chapter and posted it sooner than I thought. Oh, well.

I invented the sign for this, and I really don't know if it already exist in a sign language somewhere in the world, if you know tell me ! There's not gonna be a lot of signs, because I don't want to invent a whole language. Later in the story, I will tell more about it, why I didn't chose to use ASL, and about Dylan too.

Thanks for reading, and if you feel like leaving a review I would love it !


End file.
